


old dog

by skwid



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Choking, Fanart, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Topping from the Bottom, the Rope Leash™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skwid/pseuds/skwid
Summary: Maybe you can teach an old dog new tricks...
Relationships: Thomas Wake & Ephraim Winslow, Thomas Wake/Ephraim Winslow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	old dog

**Author's Note:**

> finally watched The Lighthouse and man 👀 i can't believe it took me this long

_"Now, there's a good boy. There's a good dog."_


End file.
